Giving an alarm, such as a wake-up or an alarm based on a calendar marking, is an important function in electronic devices.
If, for one reason or another, the alarm method used in giving the alarm does not function in the desired manner, it is possible that there is no alarm or it is so weak that it does not attract the attention of the user in the desired manner.